Deep Betrayal
by Serena Riddle
Summary: James and Lily are married. James goes away for a while, so Sirius comes to stay with her, and things start to happen...


Lily Potter awoke that morning with a strong hand wrapped firmly around her waist. She turned and saw the man lying next to her. James had been out of town for the past few days and Lily had been so scared with Voldemort on the loose that she had begged Sirius to come over. Unfortunately, while Sirius was staying at the Potter's house with Lily, things began to heat up between the two. They had found themselves constantly having to fight the urge to just steal one kiss. Lily remembered everything perfectly. Right from the moment James kissed Lily goodbye and left for Egypt for two weeks. Everything that had happened. Everything…

"I'll only be gone for a couple of days. Don't worry." James said kissing Lily goodbye and then disappearing from sight. 

Lily looked out the window and shivered. She was frightened. James would be gone for two weeks and she would be all alone in the house. She immediately grabbed a pinch of floo powder and called out.

"The Dog pad!" She went swirling through colors until she saw Sirius' face pop into view. 

"Hello Lily. What brings you here?" He asked formally. 

Lily snorted. "Sirius, please don't ever try to play sweet and innocent with me. I'll never buy it." 

Sirius looked at Lily with mock sadness.

Suddenly, Lily's face turned stern. "Sirius, will you do me a huge favor? Will you please stay with me at James' house until he gets back? I'm so frightened. Please?" Lily begged. 

Sirius smiled. "Sure, I'll be over at your house in about an hour. I need to get ready." 

For the next hour, Lily stared out the window in fear. She had a feeling that she would blink and the next moment, she would find Voldemort on her front step. 

She felt two strong hands grab her from behind and she screamed. "Lily! Could you be a little louder? My ears are ringing." Sirius whined. 

Lily flung her arms around him. "Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot to me." 

Sirius smiled. "No problem babe." 

That night, Lily cooked them a small meal and they talked for hours. By about midnight, they were both exhausted.

"Have a nice rest on the couch." Lily called as she shut her bedroom door that night. 

Sirius sighed. "I hate the couch," he mumbled.

The next few days were extremely fun. Lily and Sirius would do something every day and then they would return to the house and have dinner and chat for a few hours. 

But one day was nothing like that. They both got up and headed into the kitchen for some tea at the exact same time.

"What are you doing up so early?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been up half the night trying to figure out a way to go to sleep," Sirius groaned.

Lily put a friendly hand on Sirius' shoulder and smiled. That wasn't the only reason she smiled though. They had both felt a shock when they touched. Sirius had the strongest impulse to kiss Lily and hold her in his arms, but he knew he could never have her. She belonged to his best friend. 

"So, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Sirius asked lazily. 

"I don't know. I don't intend on cooking," Lily said slyly.

"Fine, I'll order us some pizza," Sirius retorted back. He waved his wand and a hot pizza fell right into his lap. 

Lily grabbed the box and took a large piece out. She bit into it and then spit it out. 'Hot!! Ouch it's hot!" Lily yelped. 

Sirius laughed uncontrollably. Lily sneered at him and wrestled him to the ground. She playfully began to punch him. Sirius smiled and rolled over. Now Lily was beneath him. He was planning on hitting her softly on the face, but what he did was much worse. He kissed her. At first Lily had the urge not to kiss back, but she soon realized that she didn't want the kiss to end. She parted her lips letting Sirius have free reign over her. He kissed her neck and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Sirius, Stop! We shouldn't do this." Lily said quietly. 

"James will never know. Trust me." Sirius whispered, continuing to unbutton the rest of her shirt. Lily pulled Sirius' tight jeans off and threw them against the wall. They moved from the living room ground to the kitchen. Sirius lifted Lily onto the table and kissed her gently. They could both hear the tiny voice in the back of their heads telling them not to do it, but they both ignored it. "Oh Sirius," she moaned.

Lily awoke in her room and rolled over. Sirius was lying there playing with a strand of her red hair.

"Good morning." Sirius said happily. Lily threw her pillow at him and smiled. "I'm guessing you had fun last night." Lily said smiling. 

"You have no idea." Sirius whispered into her ear.

Lily shivered. " I had fun." 

Sirius smiled and pulled lily closer to him. "Want to have more fun?" He asked seductively. 

Lily kissed Sirius and whispered into his ear. "You bet."

When it was about noon. Lily and Sirius got out of bed. "I'm making breakfast." Sirius said putting an apron on. 

"Sirius, do you even know how to cook?"

"Umm, maybe you could help me a bit." Sirius pleaded. 

Lily looked at him and then sighed. "Fine, but you owe me." 

Sirius looked at her. "How much?" Sirius asked realizing that he had no money. 

"I don't know, but I'll know soon." Lily said in a childish way.

Sirius picked Lily up and spun her around. "You are so sweet. You know that?" 

Lily blew Sirius a kiss and put her arms around him. "Oh course I'm sweet." Sirius just laughed. 

Lily arrived late to work that morning. She ran into her office at 1 o'clock and had to apologize to her boss profusely. Her boss just glared at her and told her to get to work. Lily was forced to work three hours later than she usually had, due to the fact that she arrived three hours late. By the time she was done, it was 11 o'clock.

Lily rushed home to find Sirius pacing back and forth. He had a look of anger and terror on his face. When he saw Lily he jumped up and kissed her. "I was worried. I thought you got off work at seven." Sirius said, holding Lily close to him.

"I usually do, but since I was late to work this morning…I had to stay late. Plus my boss hates me." Sirius laughed.

Lily and Sirius decided that they would go out and have a little midnight snack. They apparated to the Hogs Head pub. And smiled at the surroundings. Nobody in the pub suspected a thing. They all knew that Lily and Sirius had been friends a long time. A waitress came up to them and smiled. 

"What can I get y'all?" She asked, her eyes twinkling. 

"Well, both have a butterbeer," Sirius said looking at Lily.

"Be right back with your drinks." 

"Well, what do we have here?" A sly voice said behind them.

"Snape," Sirius growled. 

"Snape, go away. I really am in no mood to deal with your antics tonight." Lily stated angrily. 

Snape stood sneering and then turned and left. 

The waitress returned and shuddered. "That guy is weird. He came in here last week with a few of his buddies and they all got so drunk that they were spilling all their woes and sorrows out to me."

The waitress shivered nervously and then continued. "He used to be in love with this woman named Lily Evans, but she got married and he became a death eater. I feel bad for the poor woman he loves, he said that he was going to kill her husband next chance he gets."

Lily stared at Sirius with fear and panic in her eyes. "You don't think he was serious do you?" Sirius asked, trying to control his anger.

"Oh, I'm almost positive that he was serious. He had that maniac glint in his eyes. I'd stay away from him if I were you." 

Lily and Sirius instantly apparated home after hearing the shocking news from the waitress. Lily sat down on the bed and began to weep. Sirius sat down next to her and patted her on the back.

"Lily, don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to James. He's fine. No one has ever been able to beat him in a duel and he's the smartest guy I know. Lily, he's going to be fine." 

Lily looked up at Sirius with fear and hope in her eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked sadly. 

"I hope so, I really do hope so."

Lily and Sirius stayed up all night talking. They both wanted to hunt Snape down and blast his legs off, but instead, they chatted. Occasionally Lily and Sirius would look at each other and sigh. What they were doing felt so right, and yet, it felt so very wrong. Eventually, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sirius woke up to the smell of pancakes. He walked into the kitchen in his boxers to find Lily in underwear and a short little shirt cooking breakfast. Sirius wrapped his arms around lily and kissed her neck.

"Good morning sexy," Sirius whispered.

Lily smiled innocently. She turned around and kissed Sirius on the mouth. 

'Thanks, what did I do to deserve that?" Sirius asked smiling down at Lily.

"For just being you." Lily said, her eyes glittering excitedly. Suddenly a large brown owl flew through the window. Lily ripped the letter open and began to read…

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm sorry. Dumbledore is keeping me here for another two weeks. Remus is here too. I miss you terribly. If you're scared, call Sirius, he'll keep you company. If he's already there, tell him I said hi. It's extremely tiring looking for Voldemort. He attacked a small little wizarding family last night. The only person that survived is the mother. She was found barely breathing stuffed in the oven. It scares me to know that someone could be so mean and do something like that. Remus wishes you good luck. Watch out for Snape. He was here last night and he threatened to kill me if I didn't give you to him. I couldn't find my wand so I punched him in the nose. Remus kicked him in the balls and Snape fell to the ground shaking. It was a pathetic sight to see. Well, I've got to go. I love you very much. _

_James_

_ Lily stared at the letter sadly. James loved her so much and this is how she was repaying him. Sirius took the letter and read it. He could tell that Lily was feeling guilty. If truth be told, he was feeling pretty cruel too. It was his best friend, and he was repaying the life long friendship by sleeping with his wife. Their eyes met and they both smiled nervously. Lily kissed Sirius and smiled with sorrow._

"I can't believe that we're doing this." Lily whispered.

Sirius stared into Lily's nig innocent eyes with his deep brown ones. She looked so adorable. Sirius kissed Lily, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. He gently placed her on the couch and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm going to leave. We both feel awful about this and you know it. Call Erin, she lives about one hour away from here. Goodbye, it was a nice five days." Sirius said turning and leaving. Lily stared ahead and when she saw him open the front door she panicked.

"Wait! Sirius please." 

Sirius turned around and shook his head. "Lily, I can't do this and neither can you. He's your husband, and he's been my best friend since I was seven."

Lily let a small tear trickle down her cheek. "Did you ever feel the need to be near someone even though it might not be the best choice? I feel that way when I'm around you Sirius. I really and truly do." Lily cried.

Sirius stood at the front door, his jaw practically on the floor. He seemed to be debating the choice. He bit his lip and closed the front door. Lily ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "I hate you for this," Sirius said as they walked into the bedroom. 

Lily sat on the kitchen room table the next morning drinking tea. Sirius came in and smiled when he saw her. "I though you had work?" He said pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Nope, I'm off today." Sirius smiled and stood just staring at her. He didn't want to say it, but he was beginning to fall in love with her. He loved everything about her. He liked the way her hair looked horrible in the mornings. He loved the way she was so tiny that she could pass as a fourteen year old. He loved how her eyes lit up when she was happy. Heck, there was no other way to explain it. He was in love with her.

Lily sat on the table trying to decipher what he was thinking. Suddenly something seemed to hit her. She realized that Sirius was the handsomest man she had ever seen. He had dark brown eyes that were always warm and friendly. He had black/brown hair that was slightly too long, but it made him look very bold and daring. He was also very strong looking. I can't believe I just noticed that, lily said to herself. In the ten years she had known him, she had never realized that he was so handsome.

The next few weeks were very strange for both lily and Sirius. On the day that James was coming home, Lily and Sirius made a promise.

"We tell no one of what has happened over the last few weeks." Sirius whispered, taking Lily's hand in his. 

"It was fun. Too bad it didn't last." Lily said smiling.

Sirius gave Lily a smile and disappeared right as James walked through the door. He dropped his bags and ran over to her. He picked her up and swung her around. He kissed her lightly on the nose and winked. His boyish qualities were so cute.

"I love you James," Lily said truthfully.

"I love you too Lily." They talked and Lily helped James unpack his stuff into their room. When everything was done, they both lay on the ground outside staring up at the stars. 

"So, did you have fun while I was away?" James asked kissing Lily on the cheek. "Yeah…I did." Lily said guiltily. 

9 months later…

James and Sirius sat in the waiting room waiting to ear the outcome of Lily and the boy's birth. Sirius had been over at the Potter's when Lily's water broke and she was rushed off to the hospital. James had no idea that the child might not have been his, but Sirius did. He was secretly hoping that the child would be his, even though James would probably kill Sirius if he found out. A man's head appeared and he smiled. "It's a healthy boy." He said winking. James and Sirius rushed into the delivery room and smiled when they saw a little baby boy wrapped in blankets. You could tell instantly that the baby belonged to James. Lily gave Sirius a tired smile and passed her son over to Sirius so he could hold him.

Author's Note: Ok, kill me. If you hated it say so. If not, then thanks. It took me two days to write this. I was on major writers block and I've been sick. I hope y'all had a wonderful super bowl, aren't you happy the ravens won? 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Everything else belongs to the all mighty J.K. Rowling!!!


End file.
